From The End To The Beginning
by evil-chick-spike-lvr
Summary: It has been 4 years since Sunnydale became a crater and Buffy and Dawn are sucked into a portal to another world. BTVSLOTR crossover
1. Late Night Patrol

_**From The End to the Beginning**_

_A/N:__ This is an old fic that has been edited more carefully and rewritten in most parts._

_Disclaimer: ____I do not own nor or making profit from either Buffy or Lord of the Rings. Although Legalas is extremely hot._

_Pairings: __Buffy/Eomer, Dawn/Legolas_

_Timeline: __Takes place 4 years after the Buffy Final episode and 2 days before the hobbits and Aragorn reach Rivendelle._

_Summary: __ It's been 4 years since Sunnydale was destroyed and Spike saved the world. Now Buffy and Dawn Summers have moved to Puerto Vallarta with Andrew, Faith, and a handful of the newly made slayers that survived the battle against The First. They all thought life was going to more peaceful, with more slayers and the watchers council being remade by Giles and a few remaining watchers, and only a couple of late night patrols needed a week, until one night when Buffy and Dawn go patrolling around the near by cemetery and are suddenly pulled into a portal of some kind while arguing about life and why Dawn thinks it sucks. They end up in a world far from peaceful and meet many interesting creatures, and people and help to save another world from coming to an end. And find new friendships, love, and adventures on the way._

_Chapter 1: __ Late Night Patrol_

It has been 4 years since Sunnydale became a giant crater, and everyone who survived, moved to different parts of the world. Giles moved to Cleveland, where the second hell mouth resides, to set up the newly made council with a couple of other surviving watchers. Xander also went with Giles but as his new position, of watcher in training, entitles him to travel around the world in search of new slayers he is rarely in one place for very long. Willow and Kennedy moved to England so that Willow could spend time with the coven there and learn to channel her newly begotten goddess powers, and of course Kennedy wasn't going to let Willow go alone. As for Buffy, Dawn, Andrew, and Faith, they all moved to Puerto Vallarta, Mexico with a couple of surviving mini slayers from the battle with The First. They chose to live away from the new council so that they could relax as they so deserved.

They lived in one huge house in the good part of the city near the best beach you have ever seen. Buffy, for one, loves that beach because it is where she goes for her runs, to forget all the bad memories in her head. It works most of the time but more often than not she gets attacked by some sort of demon and all the bad memories come rushing back. She had thought that if she moved away she would get some peace and quiet, and only have to go on one or two patrols a week, but it didn't end up that way.

On this certain night, Buffy took Dawn with her on patrol because Faith was driving her insane with her five by fives, and easy going attitude. Dawn also wanted to talk to Buffy and this was the only way they could talk with minimal interruptions.

"Why did we have to move here?" Dawn complained. "I hate it and after 4 years I still can't speak the language that well. Andrews been trying to teach me but come on, Xanders a better teacher. Also I miss everyone… including Spike," she whispered at the end.

"Do you know what? You're not the only one who's having trouble." Buffy replied frustrated. "So I don't have to pay for the house, because the council does that, I still have to pay for stuff like food and entertainment and to do that I need a job, which I can't get. At least you and the mini slayers have school to keep you occupied most of the time, I'm stuck at home with Andrew and Faith and a person can only take so much dungeons and dragons, and loud music. Also, you're not the only one who misses everyone, and I know that Spike was like a big brother to you, but I loved him and was too confused to tell him until it was too, so I think that if anyone here should be upset about the loss of Spike it's me. I mean, why did he have to be the hero?" now Buffy was starting to get teary eyed. She hadn't thought about Spike in a while now and she forgot how much she really missed the bleached blonde vampire.

"Buffy I'm sorry. I know you loved him and yes I miss him too but let's face it, he did die to save the world and he wouldn't want us mopping around would he? He would want us to get on with our lives."

"Your right, I'm sorry that you can't speak the language very well, but you could have just told me that, I can help you. Knowing a bunch of languages comes with now being the most powerful slayer around. Also having a goddess for a friend helps too. If you are ever having a really tough time with the language just call Willow and she will teleport herself down here to help you. That is if she isn't too busy."

"I'm glad we had this talk,"Dawn said. "And it's a good thing we're done, because here comes company."

Just then 4 Vampires came out from the trees. Buffy took the 2 bigger ones and Dawn took on the 2 smaller ones. The 2 vamps Buffy was fighting took a swing at her at the same time and she ducked then knocked the feet out from under one and sucker punched the other one in the stomach causing him to falter backwards giving her time to stake them both when they were both on the ground. "That was too easy." Buffy said, a little confused and worried.

As Buffy was fighting her vamps Dawn was busy fighting the other two. One went to punch her while the other tried to knock her feet out from under her but before they could she jumped and flipped over them both kicking out at them to knock them off balance. Then she did a round house kick and knocked one on his back and staked him while she punched out quickly with her other stake and staked the other before he could attack again. "You're right, that was way too easy they usually put up more of a fight."

They stood in the cemetery for a while, contemplating whether they should just head back home or not when out of nowhere came a great big ugly red demon. Both sisters got in fighting stances ready to kill the demon if it attacked but, to their surprise it just stood there. "Well, are you going to attack us or not big guy?" Buffy said mockingly to the demon. "We are a little tired so we can either fight now or we can reschedule for a time when you are ready."

Then the demon got a great big grin on its face and began running towards Dawn. Before she could even try to act, Buffy pushed her out of the way and tripped the demon. "Are you ok Dawnie?" Buffy asked her sister as she helped her off the ground.

"I'm fine Buffy. You do know I can protect myself now, I'm not a little girl anymore." Dawn argued.

"Well sorry, can't I protect my little sister?" asked Buffy.

"Not unless I ask for help."

As they were arguing, the demon was getting off the ground and while doing so, it saw something behind the sisters and got scared and ran. Buffy and Dawn stopped fighting with each other and turned to see that the demon had run off. Then Buffy and Dawn turned to see what the demon ran away from and they saw the weirdest thing. Out of nowhere a portal began developing.

"Buffy what's happening?"

"How should I know?"

Then all of a sudden Buffy and Dawn were being pulled into the portal and were sucked in.

*-*-*-*

Read and Review


	2. Rivindelle

_Disclaimer: __I still do not and never have or will own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings and will never and am not making profit off of them._

_Chapter Summary: __Buffy and Dawn wind up in Middle Earth where they have everything explained to them by an old acquaintance and they meet some very interesting people._

_Chapter 2: __Rivendelle_

"Ouch," Buffy and Dawn Summers yelped as they hit the ground. After being sucked through the mysterious portal they landed on hard ground, both still very confused as to what had just happened.

They looked around at the new and strange place they had just landed in. "What the hell just happened?" Dawn asked as her and Buffy stood up.

"Took you long enough to get here," said an all too familiar voice behind them.

"Well, why am I not surprised you had something to do with this, Whistler." Buffy said, sounding a little peeved.

"Hey, remember, I'm only the messenger." Whistler explained.

"Yah, yah, yah, I know. So what just happened?"

"And you had better tell us now or I will have to pummel you Mr. Messenger," Dawn threatened.

"Ok, ok don't get so upset princesses." Whistler replied.

"Hey don't call me princess!" Dawn complained. "Do I look like a spoiled rich girl to you?"

"Hey! Didn't anyone ever tell you two the saying 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"

"Sorry no." Buffy replied as she folded her arms in front of herself angrily.

"Ok, well first off, younger Summers, you are not supposed to be here…"

"Excuse me?" interrupted Buffy. "Explain, and make it quick."

"The PTB meant to only send you here not your sister."

"So why did they send me here?"

"Well after you saved the world from The First, The PTB decided to give a break. But now they think you are taking your break for granted and because of Willow's spell, you really aren't needed in your world, so they decided to send you to a world that does need you."

"Why am I so needed here? It seems pretty quiet."Buffy said as she gestured to the quiet landscape around them. "Also, what about Dawn, if I was meant to come here alone then it is probably going to get dangerous and I can't help the world, wherever it may be, if I am worrying about her."

"Well..." he started, "if you thought Sunnydale was a dangerous place you don't know nothing' yet."

"And…" Buffy said as she was cut off.

"And as for this world, it is called Middle Earth. But right now you are in a place called Rivendelle."

"Hey wait a minute, what about me? I don't care what you say Buffy I am not going back to Mexico without you and I may not be a slayer but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. I don't need you to always look out for me I am not a little kid. Also, I have no life back in Mexico, except for school and that isn't going so well, and I am not leaving my sister here to fight off evil alone and maybe die again." Dawn said as she displayed a great deal of strength and anger as she lifted Whistler in the air by the collar of his tacky jacket.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do." He said as he poofed from out of Dawn's grip. a couple seconds later he reappeared. "Well I have good news." He said looking in Dawns direction. "You get to stay. The PTB thought that that little display of anger you just displayed and how you have been helping your sister slay, that you have the right heart and spunk to stay and help your sister fight evil and save the world again."

"Yes! Well thank the powers for me and let's get started."

"Ok well your first, you are going to have a short nap, and when you wake up you will be in the home of Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendelle, there you will meet many new faces including a wizard named Gandalf. You can tell everyone everything you want about who you are, where you're from, and how you got here. Gandalf will already know most of it because the PTB showed him everything he needs to know through his dreams. Well that's all you need to know for now. Buffy, you are here to help because you are strong and a good leader who will be able to help in the battles to come. They may not respect you at first because you are women but I know that won't last long. So, have a nice nap and yes, just so you know, you will remember all I have told you when you awake, bye for now and good luck." At that, he disappeared.

"Wait I need more infor…" Buffy said just before she and Dawn fell into a deep sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A half hour later

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was half an hour since the 2 unknown girls showed up in Rivendelle and Gandalf showed up not 15 minutes after the girls were found unconscious by an elven guard. When Gandalf saw the two mystery women, he told Elrond that he had seen them in a dream he had. Before Gandalf left the room that the girls were put in, he told Elrond to send them to him as soon as they woke up.

"Ooo where am I?" asked Dawn as she awoke from her nap in a big comfy bed.

"You are in Rivendelle my lady," a voice said from one side of the bed.

"Oh right, now I remember, and you are?" Dawn asked wondering who this person was and why his ears were pointed.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendelle," said the man who looked to be in his late 40s early 50s. He had long white hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm Dawn," she replied as she looked around for her sister. "Do you know where my sister is?"

"The other lady is your sister?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Yes, my older sister."

"Oh well, she is in the room next to this but she is still asleep. She should wake soon though and then you can both explain to me how you got into my city undetected." Elrond said.

"Ok, thank you. Can I go see my sister now?" Dawn asked as she went to get out of the bed, looking at herself and realizing she was still wearing the clothes she got there in.

Five minutes later Buffy woke up to see Dawn sitting in a chair beside her bed. "How long was I asleep?"

"A little over half an hour," Dawn replied. "I woke up five minutes ago, and met this Lord Elrond guy that Whistler mentioned."

"So, where is everyone?"

"I don't know."

"They are all busy my ladies, it is dangerous times we are in right now," Elrond explained from the doorway. "I believe you two ladies have some explaining to do about how you came to be in my city."

"Well I am Buffy Summers and my sister and I were sent here to aid of a wizard named Gandalf." Buffy began. "We were sent here by the PTB, or Powers That Be, a group of powerful gods, or whatever they are. It may be hard to believe but we aren't from this world. At home I am what is called a slayer or chosen one, a powerful girl chosen to fight evil and protect the world. Another girl named faith and I were the only two slayers in our world until, due to a great a battle against an even greater evil, my friend Willow cast a spell to make all girls that could potentially be chosen into slayers. Due to that spell, the Powers decided I wasn't needed in our world anymore so I was sent here. Dawn is only here because she was with me when I went through a portal that sent us here." It took her a while but Buffy had finally explained everything that Elrond wanted to know. "Well, that is our story, but right now we badly need to talk to this Gandalf person."

"Well thank you for that explanation and if you would just follow me I will take you to Gandalf." Elrond said as he led the sisters to the wizard known as Gandalf.

When they reached their destination Buffy and Dawn had to look up to see the face of who they only imagined was Gandalf. He was a very tall and old looking man with gray hair, yellowish eyes, big bushy eyebrows, a long staff and big baggy gray robes.

"Gandalf our visitors have awoken."Elrond said as he and the girls entered the wizard's quarters.

"Thank you Elrond. Hello girls I am Gandalf the Grey. The Powers have sent you here have they not?" the wizard asked. "I was told you would be here in my dreams."

"We know," Buffy and Dawn said simultaneously.

"We were told by the Powers messenger, a man named Whistler." Buffy said clenching her teeth at Whistlers name. The little annoying man.

Buffy and Dawn explained everything the wizard was not told in his dreams like why Dawn was there. They also set some terms with him, like he not call them ladies as Elrond did and that they only be called by their names. Also, they asked that when it came to danger and fighting that no one was to get in their way and challenge their strength and bravery.

When the talks were all done, Buffy and Dawn followed Gandalf to Elrond's table to eat and to meet the rest of Elrond's people and family. What Buffy and Dawn also found out was that the people of Rivendelle were not people at all, they were elves. While eating, the sisters also came to learn some of the danger that Whistler had spoken of. There was a hobbit, or Halfling (a small person), and a group of his friends heading to Rivendelle to bring a powerful ring to Elrond. Elrond's daughter, Arwen was out finding them to bring them back safely and due back any day now.

When the sister's had finished eating they headed back to their rooms where they found bed clothes to sleep in. The sisters were in Rivendelle for another day before more visitors arrived.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Read and Review


	3. Visitors in Rivindelle

_**Disclaimer:**__I still do not own Buffy or LOTR and am still not making profit from them._

_**Chapter Summary:**__While still in Rivendelle, Buffy and Dawn get to meet more interesting visitors that arrive from a far. Also, Elrond lets them in on some important information about why they are there. While this is going on in Rivendelle, back in Mexico the disappearance of the Summers sisters hasn't gone unnoticed._

_**A/N:**__ This fic is also based on events and lines from both the book and movie of LOTR_

_**Chapter 3: **__**Visitors in Rivendelle**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Puerto Vallarta 2008

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'Ring, ring, ring'.

"Hey Andrew, would you answer that already!" Faith yelled from her spot in front of the TV.

"Hello," Andrew answered the phone. "Oh, hey Giles do you want to talk to Buffy? Just a second, I'll go look for her. Hey Faith, have you seen Buffy around?"

"No, she went patrolling with Dawn."

"But that was hours ago, they're usually back by now."

"Maybe they ran into some trouble."

"Giles, can I get her to call you back, she isn't back from her patrol with Dawn yet. She left a couple of hours ago. I know, she is usually back by now. Ok, ok, don't yell so loud, I'll get some of the girls to go look for them and then I'll call you back."

"He's wiggin' isn't he?" Faith asked as Andrew put the phone down and rubbed his ear. Man that man can yell.

"Yeah," Andrew answered. "Hey, Rona, Vi can you come in here!"

"What is it Andrew?" Vi asked as she entered the room.

"Buffy and Dawn haven't got back from their patrol yet and they're an hour late."

"So, I'm sure they just ran into some trouble." Rona replied.

"I know, but Giles just called and you know him, so just go to the cemetery and look around so I can call Giles back and tell him everything is ok."

"Fine, we'll be back in a few," Vi said as Rona and her walked out the door to go find the Summer's sisters.

Twenty minutes later, Vi and Rona returned. "They weren't anywhere," Rona said.

"Did you find anything?" Faith asked.

"A broken gravestone and a stake," Vi, replied as she held up Mr. Pointy.

"This is not good," Faith said as she got off the couch and took Mr. Pointy from Vi. "Buffy doesn't go anywhere without this. Andrew, call Giles, I think we have a problem. On second thought, Rona, call Willow and I'll call Xander, they might be able to help. Vi, get the rest of the girls together and put together a search party, maybe Dawn got taken again and Buffy is out looking for her." At that, everyone went off to do the jobs they were assigned. Faith knew she and Buffy hadn't ever really got along but after living in the same house for 4 years, she actually felt closer to Buffy and Dawn and now she was actually worried about what had happened to the sisters.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Back in Rivendelle

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Buffy and Dawn were doing Thai Chi on the terrace outside of their rooms when they were distracted by noises from one of the entrances to the city. They looked down at the commotion and saw a strange sight. An elf woman was running up the stairs holding what appeared to be a young boy in her arms. "Father!" she yelled.

When Buffy and Dawn heard that they deduced that the woman must be Arwen, Elrond's daughter. "I wonder what happened." Dawn said.

"I don't know but maybe that's the hobbit that Elrond was talking." Buffy said. "Let's go see for ourselves." Then the sisters walked towards the stairs to see what was happening. When they got down the stairs they saw Elrond leaning over the boy.

"Get this boy in a room so that he can rest and I can help him better," Elrond said as he stood and called 2 elves over to carry the boy.

"Elrond, what happened?" Buffy asked. "He looked in bad shape."

"He was stab by the sword of a Wraith."

"A what?" Dawn asked.

"A Wraith, they are creatures that were once men but the power of the ring overtook them and they fell under its power to become creatures that are neither living nor dead. Their blades hold a powerful poison that kills. It is a miracle that Frodo is even alive now. Now if you'll excuse me, I must use my healing powers to save him. All will be explained when the other have arrived."

At that, Elrond went to heal the boy as best he could and Buffy and Dawn went back to the terrace to watch out for the arrival of the others that Elrond mentioned.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

An Hour Later

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Elrond had been in with Frodo for an hour before he finally walked out of the room to announce that the hobbit would survive. Frodo would never completely heal, he would always feel the mark of the wraith blade on him, but he would live. Elrond explained to the Summers sisters about Frodo and his journey to Rivendelle, telling them how he got the ring from his uncle and how Gandalf had asked him to take the ring and leave his home, and how him along with his friends had faced the Ring Wraiths and were brought to Rivendelle by a Ranger named Strider and how Arwen had found them just in time to get Frodo to safety. As Elrond finished telling of Frodo's journey, another hobbit ran up the stairs yelling Frodo's name.

"Where is he?" The hobbit said as Gandalf walked out of Frodo's room due to the commotion outside.

"He'll live Sam don't worry." Gandalf said as he held the hobbit by the shoulders. "Where are the others?"

"I ran ahead of them. I was worried about Mr. Frodo."

"He will be fine Sam, but you must let him rest for now."

"You may go sit with him if you wish Master Samwise." Elrond told the hobbit named Sam.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked the tall elf. "And who are you?"

"I am Lord Elrond, Lord of Rivendelle Master Gamgee, and I know a lot about you."

"I am sorry my Lord, I didn't know." Sam apologized.

"It is quite alright Sam." Elrond said. "You can go in the room now if you like."

"Thank you my Lord."

After Sam had entered Frodo's room, 2 more hobbits came running towards the group in front of the room. "Merry, Pippin, what a surprise to see you here," said Gandalf as the 2 hobbits walked up to him.

"We ran into Frodo and Sam when they were just beginning their journey and we ended up coming along." Explained the hobbit named Merry.

"Is Frodo alright Gandalf?" asked the other hobbit named Pippin.

"He is just fine, he is resting right now and Sam is in there with him if you would like to join him. Just do not disturb Frodo's sleep."

"Thank you Gandalf," Merry said.

Then the 2 hobbits entered Frodo's room, but before Pippin could close the door, he looked out and saw a beautiful human female with long brown hair. He almost fell over when Merry pulled him into the room and closed the door.

"I think that Pippin likes you Dawnie," Buffy said as she saw that Pippin had been staring at her sister.

"Shut up," Dawn retorted.

As the sisters stopped talking, they looked around to see a scruffy looking man walking towards them.

The man walked up to Gandalf and the wizard embraced the man like he was an old friend. "Buffy and Dawn Summers this is Strider, the man who came here with the hobbits." Gandalf said as he introduced the girls to the new man.

"Nice to meet." Buffy said as she was introduced to the man. He was tall, almost as tall as the elves and he had long shaggy brown hair. He looked a little scruffy but also ruggedly handsome and as if he had been travelling for a long time.

"Hi," Dawn said.

"Greetings ladies, it is nice to meet you." Strider said as he looked the girls up and down, confused by the strange clothes the girls were wearing.

"Strider, if you and the ladies will just follow me, we have to discuss a few things." Gandalf said.

Gandalf led the 3 to a small office and explained to Strider who the girls really were and why they were in Rivendelle. After he had finished explaining, Strider didn't know what to say. Portals and other worlds was just a little too weird for the Ranger to handle but the 2 young women seemed trustworthy enough and if Gandalf believed them and trusted them then he saw no reason not to. Gandalf then went to check on Frodo and left the 3 to talk. When he entered Frodo's room, Sam was sleeping in a chair by the bed with his head on the bed, and Merry and Pippin were sitting in 2 other chairs. Gandalf went up to the 2 hobbits and told them that he would take them to get some food while Frodo slept and being that they hadn't eaten in a while they got up and followed the wizard. A couple of hours later Frodo woke up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Read and Review

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	4. The Meeting of Worlds

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Buffy or LOTR and am not making profit from them. Although some scenes I made up._

_**Chapter Summary:**__ While Buffy and Dawn are getting to know the other hobbits and Strider, Frodo wakes up and more visitors arrive in Rivendelle. The others arrive for a meeting that Elrond is going to hold about what will be done about the ring. Buffy and Dawn also get to meet more strange and interesting people. _

_**Pairings:**__ Dawn/Legolas, Buffy/Eomer, and Arwen/Aragorn_

_**Chapter 4: **__**The Meeting of Worlds**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Rivendelle

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A couple of hours after Gandalf had taken Merry and Pippin to get some food Frodo awoke. He looked around to find himself in a strange room with a very comfortable bed, 3 chairs that looked sat in, interesting designs around the door, and a table with a light that was not needed due to that fact that sun was streaming through the one window above the bed. "Where am I," he said, thinking he was alone.

"In the house of Elrond, and it is 10 o'clock in the morning, it is also the morning of October the 24th if you want to know," said a familiar voice from the side of the bed.

Frodo lifted himself up a little to see who was talking, and was overjoyed to see the face of his dear friend. "Gandalf!" he yelled, almost jumping up until he winced from some pain in his chest.

"Be careful my young friend, you are still healing," Gandalf told him. "You are indeed lucky to be here at all young hobbit, if it weren't for Lady Arwen you would have perished in the forests on your way here."

"Yes, I remember now, the beautiful elf woman from the forest. She brought me here."

"Yes my lad she did, and she was almost too late but Lord Elrond healed you."

Frodo lied back down and put his head comfortably on the big pillows, relaxing and remembering all that happened on his journey. He remembered running through the forest with his friends trying to evade the Wraiths, he remembered the Prancing Pony and how Strider had saved all of their lives, and then he remembered Weathertop and how when he put the ring on the Wraith saw him and plunged it's sword into his chest. Then he realized that his friends were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others Gandalf? Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are all safe, you have no need to worry about them," the old Wizard said. "Sam wouldn't leave you side until I forced him to go get some rest in his own room and the others were off exploring the city and talking to the elves."

"Gandalf, where were you? You were supposed to meet us at The Prancing Pony but you never came."

"I was delayed," Gandalf answered as he thought of his fight with Saruman and how he nearly perished by the hand of his old friend.

Frodo saw the look in wizard's eyes and decided it better to leave the wizard be. "I was so worried that something had happened to you Gandalf, but now that I see you, I know that it must not have been anything you couldn't handle."

"That is right, now by Elrond's orders you must not worry about anything, and just rest."

Just then the door opened and Frodo saw 2 of the most beautiful women had ever seen, but there was something different about them, and it was not only their strange clothes. Behind the women walked an elf who Frodo believed was this Elrond that Gandalf was speaking of. "Frodo Baggins, may I introduce to you Lord Elrond of Rivendelle and Buffy and Dawn Summers," Gandalf said as he stood up from his chair and waved toward the visitors.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lord Elrond, and it is nice to meet you ladies Buffy and Dawn," Frodo said politely.

At that, Elrond just bent his head in greeting and Buffy and Dawn smiled greatly. "It is nice to meet you too Frodo, we have much about you," Buffy replied.

"Really, I haven't heard anything about you."

"That is why we are here Master Baggins," Elrond explained.

"You see Frodo we aren't exactly from around here." Dawn explained. "Here being Middle Earth that is," she clarified.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We come from another world far away." Buffy answered.

"How is that possible?"

"You see, there is a group of all powerful beings called The Powers That Be, and they sent us here to help."

"Why would they send 2 women to help out in a war that could destroy all of Middle Earth?"

"First of all, what do you mean by that?" Dawn asked as she put her hands on hips.

"Well, Dawn women don't usually fight in this world," explained Gandalf.

"Well, in our world women can fight just as well as any man." Buffy explained to Frodo as she held her sister back from attacking the hobbit. "In fact, in our world there is a true story of one girl, called a slayer, chosen to fight the darkness and defeat evil, one girl is chosen until she dies, usually as a young age, and then another is chosen and so on and so forth."

"Sorry my lady, I meant no disrespect."Frodo apologized. "How can one girl fight all the darkness in the world alone?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" said Dawn.

"I am sorry, I am a hobbit, we are naturally curious."

"It is ok Frodo, I am used to being asked a million questions I lived with over twenty teenagers once." Buffy said as she looked over at Dawn who rolled her eyes because she knew that her sister was talking about her. "This girl can fight alone because she is gifted with the strength of, let's say, 5 men, she have enhanced senses, she has enhanced healing abilities, and she has enhanced agility and stamina."

"So they are like elves," Frodo stated.

"Kind of," Buffy answered. She had noticed that the elves could tell when someone was coming hours before they arrived, and how they never seemed to tier.

"So, you are like one of these girls?"

"Dawn is not, she is my younger sister and she just refused to go home when she was brought here with me by accident. I am the longest living slayer in the world. We were sent here because due to a spell my friend did, there are now many slayers and I am not needed there anymore. The Powers knew about this world and decided I would be more help here."

"Oh," Frodo said, still a little confused about the 2 two women. "Lord Elrond, would it be ok if I got out of bed and went to find my friends?"

"I don't see why not Frodo, you seem healed enough," Elrond said. "Your clothes have been washed and are on that chair," he said as he pointed to the farthest chair. "We will leave you to change."

Then they all left the room and within minutes Frodo exited the room in search for his friends. As Buffy and Dawn had gotten to know Merry and Pippin over the time that Frodo was asleep, they pointed him in the direction of the food. Before he got to the food, Frodo saw Sam and his friend ran over and gave him a big hug. "Frodo, it is good to see you up," Sam said. "You have to see this place Frodo, it is gorgeous and the elves are so nice and interesting.

"I am glad that you have enjoyed yourself Sam. I know how much you have wanted to meet the elves."

Just then Frodo turned to see 2 more familiar faces running toward him. They all jumped up and down at the sight of each other and Merry and Pippin right away wanted to show Frodo where they cook the most delicious food. Frodo was about to follow them when Buffy and Dawn came around the corner.

"Buffy, Dawn, I want you to meet my friends. This is Sam, Merry and Pippin," Frodo said as he pointed out his friends.

"Merry and Pippin, we have already met but it is nice to finally meet you Sam," Buffy said.

"So, does this place still have food or have you two eaten everything," said Dawn to Merry and Pippin.

"Even we could never eat everything in this place Lady Dawn," Pippin said with a blush to his cheeks.

"Did they tell you why they are here?" Frodo asked Merry and Pippin.

"Yes, they are warriors in their world and they have been sent here to help us in our fight against Saruman." Pippin spoke up before Merry could even get one word in.

Sam did not know this so when he heard his friend say that these 2 women were warriors, he just stood with his mouth open and shock in his eyes.

The group of 6 decided that being that Frodo had not eaten yet, they should show him where the food is, so they all went down to the eating area to talk some more and eat some good food. While the group was out, Gandalf and Elrond had a little meeting.

"His strength returns," Elrond said looking at Frodo as he and the group descended the stairs.

"The wound will never fully heal," Gandalf replied. "He will carry it for the rest of his life."

"And yet coming so far still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil."

"It's a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Saurons forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivindelle. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin," Elrond said in a very upsetting voice.

"His treachery runs deeper then you know. Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin men. He's breeding an army that can move in sunlight and come a great distance at great speeds. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves."

"Then let us help," said Buffy as her and Dawn entered the room. They had left the hobbits to their eating and talking and were headed to the terrace to practice their fighting when they heard Gandalf and Elrond talking.

"Don't be fooled by our size. We _can_ help," said Dawn in her serious voice.

"I believe you and I know that this is why you were sent here, but your help will not be enough," replied Elrond. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Even with your help. Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

"Well you can't ask Frodo to take it again. He was lucky to get the ring this far," Buffy said. She had heard Frodo's tale of his journey and even though he is stronger than she ever imagined, he was not strong enough to do it again.

At that moment Buffy and Dawn looked down to the entrance to the city and saw more arrivals. They saw men, elves and what appeared to be dwarves riding in.

"Who are they?" asked Dawn when she saw all of them.

"They are here to help. I would not ask Frodo to take the Ring farther ladies I know he has done what he was asked. This peril now belongs to all of Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end this. The time of the elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we're gone, the dwarves, they hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond said, this time looking at Gandalf.

"It is in men that we must place our hope." Gandalf said.

"Men, Men are weak."

"Hey," yelled Buffy and Dawn at once.

"I mean no offence. But in this world the race of men are failing, their pride and dignity forgotten. It's because of men the Ring survived."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I was there; I was there 3000 years ago." Elrond explained.

"So you're like really old."Buffy stated. "You don't look it."

"Thank you lady Buffy, but yes I am older than I appear, as all elves do." Elrond replied. "We have live long lives and do not die from our age, we are immortal."

"Cool," said Dawn in awe.

"As I was saying, I was there 3000 years ago when a man named Isildur took the Ring from the fallen hand of the Dark Lord Sauron that he had cut off with his father's broken sword. I was there when the strength of men failed. I tried to persuade him to destroy the Ring. I brought him to the heart of Mt. Doom where the Ring was forged and the only place where it can be destroyed. I told him to toss it into the fire and destroy it but he did not. The power of the Ring had already taken over him. It should have ended that day but Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken, there's no strength left in the world of men, scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," spoke Gandalf, "one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"There is?" asked Dawn.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"He turned from that path a long time ago, he has chosen exile." Elrond said and ended the conversation.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Puerto Vallarta 2008

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Xander, Giles and Willow, along with Kennedy, finally arrived in Mexico and Faith was happy to see them. "What took you so long?" she asked frustrated. "Couldn't Willow have just teleported you all here?"

"I can only teleport one at a time right now," Willow answered. "I used up a lot of power the other day to incapacitate a rouge slayer. Also, Kennedy doesn't like teleporting, it makes her nauseous."

"Ok, well at least you're all here. Buffy and Dawn went patrolling last night and haven't returned yet. I had Vi and Rona go check out the cemetery after you called, Giles, and all they found was a broken tombstone and Mr. Pointy."

"Buffy would never have left Mr. Pointy behind," Xander added.

"Exactly," Faith replied. "Then we thought maybe Dawn was taken and Buffy just went to get her back, but that would never have taken this long so now we think that both of them were taken by something that could overtake the slayer and that is never a good thing."

"Ok, well, Willow you and Kennedy should go check the cemetery out to see if you can pick up on anything," Giles said.

"I'll get Vi to go with you, she was the one to find Mr. Pointy," Faith said.

"Ok, I'll just get some stuff out of my bag and then we can go," Willow stated as she put her bag down and started shuffling through it.

As soon as Willow had what she needed her, Kennedy and Vi went out to search the cemetery again.

"While they're out, we should go around and see if anyone or anything saw something last night," Giles said.

"Ok, I'll go with you I know where the demons hang out around here," Faith said as Giles and Xander both put their bags down and got ready to go out.

"Hey Rona, Andrew should be back soon and when he gets in tell him I'm out with Giles and Xander and that Willow, Kennedy and Vi are at the cemetery looking for clues."

"Ok."

"Hey Will, can you pick up on anything yet?" Kennedy asked as she bent down to check out the broken tombstone.

"Yes," Willow replied. "Some powerful magic was done here but I can't pick up on what it was."

While Willow was trying to pick up on the magic that was used, Vi saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Willow, do you know what that is?"

Willow and Kennedy looked just as the light began changing form.

While Willow, Kennedy and Vi were in the cemetery, Xander, Giles and Faith were just leaving a known demon bar only to come out with no information and Buffy or Dawn. As they were heading for Faith's car to head back home, a bright light appeared in front of them and started changing form.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Don't forget to review

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	5. The Council of Elrond

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Buffy or LOTR and am also not making profit off of them. I also don't own Doyle from Angel and am not making profit from him._

_**Chapter Summary:**__ Buffy and Dawn take part in a meeting that will determine the fate of the ring. Meanwhile in Mexico, the Scoobies and others learn from an interesting source the fate of their friends._

_**Pairings:**__ Buffy/Eomer, Dawn/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen_

_**Chapter 5:**__** The Council of Elrond**_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Puerto Vallarta

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"Well hello there ExSunnydale people," saidthe Irish man that appeared from the light in the cemetery and outside the demon bar_._

"Who are you?"asked Giles.

"The names Doyle and I'm a messenger of the almighty PTB."

"Why are you here?" Willow asked.

"I am here to tell you where your friends are."

"You know where Buffy and Dawn are?" Xander asked, almost jumping up and grabbing the messenger. "Are they ok?"

"Didn't I just say I was here to tell you where they are?" Doyle said a little frustrated that he was repeating himself.

"Just tell us Irish boy," Faith retorted angrily.

"Fine, don't bite my head off missy."

"Call me missy one more time," Faith threatened.

"Now I see why Whistler refused this assignment."

"Smart man."

"Ok, well let me start from the beginning. Because of the spell you did to make all potential slayers full slayers," Doyle said in the cemetery. "The PTB believed that Buffy was no longer needed in this world."

"But what about Dawnie?" Willow asked.

"Dawn was sent along with Buffy by accident. The PTB opened a portal in the cemetery that was supposed to only pull in Buffy but because Dawn was with her she was pulled along too. The PTB wanted to send Dawn back but she refused to leave her sister alone in a strange world."

"Where were they sent?" Giles asked, "And why?"

"They were sent to a place called Middle Earth to help fight off an evil almost greater than the first that is planning on destroying the entire world."

"So the almighty Powers sent our best friend and her little sister to a world where they could be killed," stated Xander.

"The Powers would not send them if they didn't know that they could handle themselves. Also, they will not be alone, they will be surrounded by people who can look out for them and will not let them die, at least not easily."

"So, you're telling me that Buffy gets to save the world again and this time I don't even get to help," Faith said. "That's the story of my life. Buffy saves the day and I'm left out."

"The Powers know that you are still needed here Faith. You are now the most powerful slayer in this world. You no longer have Buffy to compete with"

"Well, I guess that's a plus."

"Faith!" Giles and Xander shouted simultaneously.

"What?"

"Well, that is all I can tell you right now but I will report back when I have more to tell you."

"Thank you Doyle. At least we know where they are," Willow said before Doyle disappeared in a flash of light from the cemetery.

"Don't be late with that report Irish man, or you will pay," Faith threatened before the messenger disappeared from the street in a flash of light.

"They will be ok Wills," Kennedy said, trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"I hope you're right," Willow said as they left the cemetery.

"Am I the only who still gets shocked by these kind of things?" Vi said as Willow and Kennedy walked away from her and back to the house.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Rivindelle

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

While everyone else was busy doing their own things, Frodo decided to enjoy the view of Rivendelle until he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

"Bilbo I thought I would never see you again," Frodo said as he ran toward his old uncle.

"Well here I am in the flesh my boy, maybe not as young looking as I used to look, but without my ring my age finally caught up to me."

"No, you look very youthful Uncle."

"That's nice my boy but I know the truth. Now I have something to show you." Bilbo leant over to pick up something beside him. "Here it is." Bilbo said as he placed a big book on Frodo's lap.

"Bilbo it's your book, have you finished it?" Frodo asked.

"No not yet my boy, but my travels weren't enough to fill it, so I am leaving it for you to finish with your travels."

"Bilbo I couldn't, my adventure was far from as exciting as yours."

"Well by the sounds of it, it was quite adventurous."

"So, that's his uncle?" Dawn asked Gandalf as they had been watching the 2 hobbits while waiting for Elrond.

"It is indeed."

Then Elrond came up behind the two. "We must get ready for the meeting," he said seriously.

"Will Frodo be joining us?" Buffy asked as she walked up to the group.

"Yes, he has been as much a part of this as the rest of us." Elrond answered.

"Then let's get this started," Buffy said as she began descending the stairs to go get Frodo for the meeting to determine the fate of the ring.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

At the Council of Elrond

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sisters arrived at the meeting along with Gandalf, Elrond and Frodo and were in awe at all the strangers sitting on chairs in a big circle surrounding a stone pedestal. "Holy crap!" exclaimed Dawn as she sat down in a chair between Gandalf and her sister, who was sitting next to Strider.

As everyone took their seats, Elrond stood up from his to start the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands and friends of old," he began, "you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one hope. Bring forth the Ring Frodo."As Elrond said this, Frodo stood from his seat.

Frodo placed the ring on the pedestal then went back to his seat. As Frodo sat down a man with a slight beard spoke up.

"So it is true," the man whispered. "It is a gift, a gift to the fathers of Gondor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against them."

"You cannot wield it," said Strider. "None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter," the unknown man spoke again.

"This is no mere Ranger," spoke a gorgeous elf with long blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," he began again. "You owe him your allegiance."

"Who?" Dawn asked as she looked at Buffy who just shrugged her shoulders.

"This is Isildur's heir?" the man spoke up mockingly.

"Who's Isildur again?" Buffy whispered in her sister's ear.

"Beats me, you know I don't listen." Dawn answered.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the gorgeous elf interrupted.

"Sit down Legolas," Aragorn spoke in elvish.

"Did I hear that right?" Buffy asked. "Did you just say heir to a throne?"

"Yes my lady, he is the heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The unknown man said spitefully.

"Who do you think you are?!" Buffy yelled at the man as she jumped from her chair ready to pummel the man.

"Lady Buffy sit down please," Elrond said from his seat.

"Who is a woman, to speak so to a man?" the man spoke up.

"My name is Buffy and I can speak to you as I like."

"Is that so?"

"Buffy, Boromir, please sit," Elrond spoke again.

At that, Buffy reluctantly sat back down and she and Boromir shut their mouths.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said when there was once again silence. "We cannot use the Ring."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for," a dwarf sitting across from the sisters said. Then he got up and raised his axe but as he brought his axe down close to the ring, it was stopped. He looked up to see that the person holding his axe was the woman who was yelling at Boromir. "Why did you do that? And how?" He was shocked that a mere woman could stop his axe in mid swing.

"First of all, I stopped you because all you're going to do is destroy your axe. Do you know nothing about this ring? No mere weapon can destroy it!" Buffy explained to the dwarf. "Secondly, I was able to stop your little axe because I am no mere woman as you men may think. If anyone wishes to test that do so now so I can get it over with."

All of the men in the circle just stared at the strange woman, none of them able to comprehend who she was.

"Lady Buffy is right," Elrond spoke up. "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." No one knew how to react to Elrond's statement.

"We'll help," Buffy said as she motioned to herself and her sister. "That is why we're here."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir began. "Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, widdled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10 thousand men could you do this. Let alone two women. It is folly."

Dawn had to hold her sister back as she was ready to jump up and attack the man. Aragorn held her back as well. "Not now my lady," he whispered in his ear.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said," Legolas spoke. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli said to Legalas.

Then the arguing began.

"And if we fail. What then. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir argued.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf," argued Gimli.

Then the arguing began. The dwarves argued with the elves who argued with the dwarves and men and Aragorn and Boromir argued with each other. Buffy and Dawn just looked out over the group of grown men arguing like children and shook their heads. Gandalf joined in the yelling to try to get everyone to be quiet but no one would listen, then Frodo stood up and spoke. "I will take it," he spoke to softly for anyone to hear so he repeated himself. "I will take it," he said a little louder.

"Be quiet!" Dawn yelled as she stood up. Then everyone turned toward the girls and Frodo.

"I will take it," he said one more time. "But I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bear," Gandalf said, placing a hand on the hobbits shoulder.

"We will too, Frodo," Buffy added as she placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"As will I, if by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn told Frodo as he walked over to him and kneeled, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," said Legolas.

"And my axe," said Gimli.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," spoke Boromir while Buffy glared at him. "If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

"Here," came a voice from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo, is not going anywhere without me." Sam said as he ran up to Frodo.

"No. Indeed is it impossible to separate you even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," said Elrond.

Then from behind pillars came two more hobbits. "Don't forget us," Pippin yelled as he and Merry ran up to Frodo and Sam.

"You're going to have to tie us all up in a sack to stop us," said Merry.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing," Pippin spoke.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

"11 companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring," said Elrond. Then Pippin spoke again.

"Right, where are we going?"

"Pippin have you been listening at all?" asked Dawn.

"Not really."

"Ok, I'll explain it to you later."

"Thank you Lady Dawn."

"What did I tell you about that lady thing."

"Right, I forgot, Dawn."

"That's better."

Now that the meeting was over everyone separated to go pack and get ready for the journey they were about to venture on.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Don't forget to review.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	6. Getting Ready For the Journey

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Buffy or LOTR they are owned by Joss Weadon and J.R.R Tolkein. I also don't own the song Highway to Hell, that is owned by the band AC/DC._

_**Chapter Summary:**__ The fellowship get ready to go on their journey and take what time they have left in Rivendelle to get to know each other. Meanwhile, in Mexico the 2 groups head back to the house to talk about their run ins with the Powers messenger. When they get back to the house they see a surprising sight._

_**Pairings:**__ Dawn/Legolas, Buffy/Eomer_

_**Chapter 6:**__** Getting Ready For the Journey**_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Puerto Vallarta

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

After talking to Doyle and learning what had happened to their friends, the two groups head back to the house to let everyone else know the good news.

The two groups met up in front of the house before they entered. "We know what happened to Buffy and Dawn!" they all yelled at once.

"What do you mean you know?" asked Kennedy.

"This messenger guy named Doyle told us," Xander answered.

"Us to," Willow said.

"How is that possible?" Faith asked.

"He must be able to be in more than once place at a time. I'm trying to learn to do that now."

"Well, we might as well go in and tell the others what is happening," Giles said as he opened the door.

When Giles opened the door everyone was shocked to see the sight in the house. "Spike!" they all yelled. The bleach blonde vampire that was supposed to be dead was dancing around the living room singing along to Highway to Hell.

_**Highway to Hell: AC-DC**_

_Livin' easy, lovin' free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

As the chorus came up Andrew started to sing along and Spike played air guitar.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

Just when the group thought the sight couldn't get any weirder the slayers began singing and dancing.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me around_

_Hey Satan, payed my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey mamma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

Just as the song was ending, Spike and Andrew started head banging.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_(don't stop me)_

_And I'm going down, all the way down_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

As soon as the song ended Giles spoke up. "Well done," said Giles. "I've heard better."

"Well, if it isn't the Scoobies," said Spike, "nice to see you Giles. Willow, Xander, Faith long time no see."

"Spike, you're supposed to be dead," said Willow. "It's good to see that you're not," she finished as she gave him a big hug.

"He's been in LA with Angel for the past 3 years," Andrew said from the couch.

"You knew he was alive?"

"Don't be mad at the boy, I told him not to say anything."

"So how is our buddy Angel?" asked Xander.

"Well, LA's been an evil free zone for a year now so he's had some free time with his girlfriend. Other than that he's still been his usual broody self."

"That sounds like him," Xander said. "Wait a minute, did you just say girlfriend?"

"Yep, she's a werewolf chick he saved a couple of years ago before the apocalypse."

"How's that working out?" Faith said.

"That's why he's still his usual broody self."

"And how have you been?" asked Giles.

"Fine I guess, but I was hoping to see Buffy and Dawn, where are they?"

"Andrew didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well Buffy and Dawn are kind of missing," Xander said.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Well, that's why we were out. We were trying to find out what did happen," Willow said.

"Well, what did you find out?"

So Willow, Giles, Xander, and Faith told Spike and the others what Doyle had told them about Buffy and Dawn. It took a while and a lot of repeating themselves but finally Spike and the others understood what they were being told.

"So, you're telling me I came all this way to see them and they aren't even in this world?"

"Yep," Willow replied simply.

"Well, that's just perfect. I need a smoke." Then Spike pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Rivendelle

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

After the meeting had ended, Dawn and Buffy went back to their rooms to pack and while packing they had a visitor. Arwen first went into Dawn's room and asked her to meet her in Buffy's room. When Dawn entered Buffy's room she saw two piles of stuff on her sister's bed. "These are for the both of you," Arwen said pointing to the piles.

In each pile was a new set of clothes containing leggings, a blouse and tunic and a cloak for colder weather. Also in the piles were some weapons. There were sword belts containing two beautiful short swords that appeared to be handcrafted by the elves with gorgeous engravings along the blades, there were also two small daggers with sheaths that attached to the sword belts, and finally, two sets of long bows complete with elvish arrows.

"Thank you so much Arwen, these are gorgeous," thanked Buffy.

"The clothes are nice too," added Dawn knowing that her sister was talking about the weapons.

"No need to thank me, you need travelling clothes because those strange clothes just won't last very long." When they were sent to Rivendelle Buffy was wearing her red leather pants and black halter with a denim jacket and high heeled boots and Dawn was wearing jeans and a low cut short sleeve shirt with runners. "You also have no weapons and they will much

needed where you are heading."

"Well, thank you anyways," Buffy repeated. "You have been so nice to us since we got here and I don't think we ever really thanked anybody."

"Well, we are always glad to have visitors who are so well behaved."

After the sisters gave their thanks to Arwen for the clothes and weapons, Arwen left and the girls went to their rooms to change and finish packing. They also wanted to try out their weapons before they left the next day.

As Buffy walked out of her room with her weapons, Dawn was walking out of hers. "Well, ready to try these babies out little sis?"

"Of course big sis."

"Well let's go to the training yard then shall we." Then the sisters made their way to the training yard in the center of the city. When they got there though they were not alone.

"Looks like we're not the only ones wanting to train," Dawn stated as she looked at the training yard where Legolas and Boromir were also testing out their weapons.

When Legolas saw the girls he bowed his head and went back to shooting targets with his bow. Boromir on the other hand rolled his eyes at the sight of the girls and their weapons. Of course Buffy noticed his eye rolled and angrily walked over to him. "Do you have a problem with me and my sister?"

"No, I am just training for our long journey. Now if you will excuse me ladies, I am not done and I do not wish to harm you if you are to get in my way." Boromir said, emphasizing when he said ladies.

"You really think you can harm me?"

"My lady, I have been trained with a sword since I was a child."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my new boots."

"Ok you two, just fight and get it over with then you will know how each other can fight." Dawn said from behind Buffy.

"Sounds good to me," Buffy agreed as she unsheathed her sword and stepped toward Boromir.

Boromir then took his fighting stance. As this was going on Legolas stopped his training and began watching the fight.

"Then let's get this over with," Boromir said as he lunged forward.

Buffy blocked his strike with her sword and then kicked him backwards, knocking the wind from his lungs. Boromir caught his breathe just in time to block Buffy's first strike. She jumped up and struck downwards but he raised his sword up and pushed her away. She regained her balance and then jumped and flipped over his head to land behind him and kicked him so he fell on his face.

"How did she do that?" Legolas asked Dawn as he came up to stand beside her.

"That's nothing you should see her fight an eight foot demon with horns and a spiny tail." Legolas just looked at Dawn as if she were crazy. He had fought orcs and goblins but he had never heard of any creature that looked like what Dawn had just described.

As Boromir tried to get back on his feet he reached for his fallen sword but was unable to stand because there was a boot on it. He looked up to see Buffy standing over him with her sword pointed at his throat. "So, do you give up?"

"I see I was wrong about you my lady. You are much stronger than you appear and your skill with a sword is most impressive."

"Well, thank you, I appreciate that."

"How are you able to fight like that?"

"I have been fighting creatures since I was sixteen and I am now twenty-six, so that would be ten years. I have stopped multiple apocalypses and fought a god and the manifestation of evil. That is how I am able to fight like this."

"That is incredible," Legolas spoke up from the sidelines. "Are you also able to fight like that Lady Dawn?"

"Not exactly," she said. "I haven't been fighting nearly as long but she taught me everything I know so I am able to hold my own in a fight."

"Then I guess our journey will be very interesting," Boromir said as he stood on his feet again. "Well, I should finish my packing, but I would love to talk with you about the battles you have fought in."

"Ok, I will see you later then."

As Boromir left, Buffy went over to the targets to test out her dagger and bow. Dawn had left with Legolas to talk about their lives and to get to know one another. When they left Buffy watched them and thought to herself that her little sister was finally grown up and that unlike the other guys her sister dated, this elf seemed perfect in every way.

A couple hours after Buffy and Boromir's fight and Buffy had finished training so she went to finish her packing. When she got to her room she found Dawn sitting on her bed. "So, how was your talk with Legolas?"

"Did you know that he is a prince?"

"Cool, so what else?"

"He is really old, like older than Spike and Angel combined."

"It must be a Summers thing that we fall for older guys."

"Must be."

"So, have you finished packing?"

"Yep, all set."

"Well, I guess I should pack quickly before we head to the hall for our final meal before we head out tomorrow."

Then Buffy finished packing and they both headed out to eat their final full meal. The feast was great and Buffy and Dawn became so full that they headed straight for their rooms to sleep after eating.

In the morning everyone was crowded around the city's entrance with all their stuff getting ready to leave. Elrond gave a great speech on how their journey will be long and treacherous but how together they will succeed to save Middle Earth.

Buffy and Dawn said goodbye to Arwen and then left her so that Aragorn could say his goodbyes. Then they walked over to the hobbits. "Nice sword Frodo," Dawn said.

"Thank you, Bilbo gave it to me."

"Well is everyone ready for this journey?"

"As ready as we will be," Merry replied.

"Then we shall leave now," said Gandalf as he walked passed them and toward the exit. The others followed him and they all left the great city of Rivendelle toward Mordor and Mt. Doom.

"We don't even get horses to ride," Dawn complained from the back of the group.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's arm. "Hurry up or we'll just leave you behind." At that, Dawn walked faster to keep up. She didn't threaten a messenger for the Powers for no reason, there was no way she was going to change her mind now.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Don't forget to review.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	7. The Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own LOTR or BTVS and am also not making profit from either of them._

_**A/N:**__ This chapter may contain violence and some bad language._

_**Chapter Summary:**__ In Middle Earth the fellowship has begun their journey and in Mexico the Scoobies await more news of their friends._

_**Pairings:**__ Dawn/Legolas, Buffy/Eomer_

_**Chapter 7:**__**The Journey Begins**_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Middle Earth

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_The fellowship had only been gone for two days and already Dawn was complaining._

"_How long have we been walking?" complained Dawn, "it feels like we've been walking forever."_

"_Do you need to take another break my lady?" asked Legolas._

"_Hey I thought I told you to cut it out with that 'lady' stuff, it is Dawn ok, just Dawn."_

"_My pardons, I forgot Lady Dawn."_

"_Hey that's not funny!"_

"_I thought it was pretty funny," Buffy laughed. "And stop complaining, we just took a break half an hour ago."_

"_We cannot take another break so soon. We are not even close to our destination," explained Boromir._

"_What do you mean not even close?" asked Dawn. "How much longer do we have 'till we get there?"_

"_Did I not tell you that you could have just stayed in Rivendelle?" Buffy told her sister. "But no, you are too stubborn, so stop complaining and just walk."_

"_Hey! I'm not a slayer I don't have your stamina."_

"_Ladies!" shouted Gandalf from the front of the group. "We will be stopping in another half an hour to rest. But if you keep yelling at each other, we will most certainly be spotted by the enemy sooner and then there will be no resting."_

"_Sorry Gandalf," the two girls answered before they shut their mouths and kept on walking._

"_I thought they would never stop complaining," Boromir griped. "I told you taking two women along would be a bad idea."_

"_Shut up Boromir, they are here for a reason and if I recall, Buffy kicked your ass before we left so I would not say anything that could make her repeat that day." Aragorn said as he passed Boromir to walk behind Gandalf._

"_Too, late," Buffy said as she hit the back of Boromir's head while passing him._

"_Did she not mention that she has super hearing," Dawn laughed as she walked to catch up with her sister._

"_You really should stop underestimating them," Legolas added._

"_I'm starting to get that," Boromir replied as he and the group walked over a hill to see the great valley below them and where they will be heading in the days to come. "This will be a long journey."_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Puerto Vallarta

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_"Where is that Irish bastard?!" Faith yelled as she walked around the house._

_"Be patient Faith," said Giles. "He does have a far distance to travel."_

_"Far distance or not, if that creep doesn't get here soon, I will pull him down here myself somehow."_

_"No need slayer, I'm here," Doyle said as he appeared behind her._

_"So, what news do you have?" Willow asked._

_"Your friends have started their journey and just so you know, they are in good hands."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked jealously._

_"I mean, they are travelling with three extremely talented warriors and one very powerful wizard. These new friends they made will not let anything bad happen to them. Not to mention, if you haven't forgotten, Buffy is an extremely powerful slayer and Dawn was trained by her so there is no reason you should be worrying in the first place."_

_"He's right," Xander added. "I mean Buffy's died twice and she's still the most powerful slayer ever, and Dawn has Buffy to look out for her like she always has."_

_"I guess you're right," Willow agreed._

_"So, is there anything else you have to tell us?" Faith asked._

_"As a matter of fact I do," Doyle replied. "But you're not going to like it."_

_"Well spill vision boy." Spike said._

_"So you do remember me," Doyle said. "I'm flattered."_

_"Don't be."_

_"Ok, well I have been told by the Powers that I am not allowed to update you on your friends' progress during their journey."_

_"What!?" they all yelled at once._

_"The Powers are worried that if I end up having to give you bad news that you will try to find a way to help them and that can't happen. The girls were sent there by themselves for a reason, so you can in no way interfere."_

_"You can't be serious!" Giles shouted. "They are our family. What if something terrible happens?"_

_"If the worst is to happen then I am allowed to tell you, but that is only if the worst is to happen."_

_"Thank you Doyle, that is all we ask for," Willow said as Doyle disappeared once again in a blinding light._

_"So, now that he's gone, Willow, you have an idea right?" Xander asked hopefully._

_"Don't I always." _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_Don`t Forget to Review._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_


	8. Detour

_**Chapter 8:**__** Detour**_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Middle Earth_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_The fellowship had been walking for so long that even Buffy needed a break, so the group stopped to rest and eat. While everyone else put down their stuff and sat down to rest, Frodo and Sam made a fire to cook over. They didn't have much to eat but Sam had packed some potatoes and other vegetables so he made a stew. _

_"This is delicious Sam," Dawn complemented. _

_"It is indeed Sam," agreed Aragorn, "you are a talented cook."_

_"Thank you both but it is nothing, just some potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, water and an assortment of spices."_

_After everyone had eaten they separated into groups. Merry and Pippin asked Boromir if he would train with them, Sam and Frodo sat with Aragorn talking about life in the Shire, Dawn and Legolas sat together, and Buffy sat with Gimli and Gandalf talking about all the battles she was in. Gimli was very impressed with how many battles Buffy had fought and won. After a while, Buffy walked over to Aragorn._

"_So, you're really the heir to the throne of this Gondor place?" Buffy asked, as she walked up behind him. She was still shocked to know that the scruffy man she met in Rivendelle was an heir._

"_Yes I am." Aragorn answered._

"_How come you never told us?"_

"_I never wanted to be king."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because then I couldn't live free and travel Middle Earth. I love being free."_

"_Well, I guess I know how you feel then."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, being the slayer in my world I don't exactly get a lot of free time. Everyone is always asking me to save the world and all I want is to live a normal life with a normal relationship. The last three boyfriends I've had weren't exactly normal."_

"_So, this journey is not exactly what you asked for was it?"_

"_Not really. I thought I was finally going to get a break from fighting and saving the world but instead I get sent here."_

"_Well, at least here you don't have to hide your strength and who you are."_

"_You're right. I guess that makes it a little better."_

"_Hey, what's that?" Dawn asked as her and Legolas walked toward Buffy._

"_It's but a wisp of cloud," answered Gimli._

"_No, it's moving too fast, it looks like a lock of birds." Buffy said pointedly._

"_It's crebain of Dunland! Hide!" shouted Legolas. He then grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her under a bush to hide._

_Boromir poured the remaining water over the fire and went to hide as Aragorn pulled Frodo into a bush and Sam, Merry and Pippin hid themselves. Buffy, crouched behind a big rock as did Gandalf and Gimli._

_They waited for the birds to pass over before they all got back up. But when Buffy got up and looked around for Dawn she couldn't see her sister. Then she remembered that her and Legolas were hiding under a bush together. "Hm, hm," she muttered as she stood over the elf lying on top of her little sister. "They're gone, just to let you know, so you can get off of my little sister now." _

"_Oh, of course, I'm very sorry," Legolas apologized as he got up and helped Dawn to her feet._

"_Buffy," Dawn complained as she pulled her sister aside. "I'm not a little girl anymore and I never told interrupted you when you were with a hot guy."_

"_Yes you did." Buffy replied. "Anyways, I'm your big sister it's my job to embarrass and annoy you."_

"_Ladies, please," Gandalf interrupted. "Those birds were spies of Saruman. He now knows where we are and which way we are going so we must act quickly."_

"_But what can we do?" Buffy asked._

"_We must find another way to Mordor," replied Gandalf._

"_But, how many other ways are there?" asked Merry._

"_I know of a way," answered Boromir. "We can go through the White Mountains. It will take us to the gates of Gondor, to my home."_

"_No." Gandalf replied. "Saruman will be watching the gates, it would be too dangerous."_

"_But it is the only way we can go," stated Boromir._

"_No it is not." Gimli spoke up. _

"_Well then speak up Gimli," Buffy added._

"_I know of another way, through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Bali will greet us happily."_

"_No!" Gandalf shouted. "There are far worse things in the mines than we here can imagine. There are things there that are too dangerous to speak of. It is not safe."_

"_How about Frodo decides." Buffy announced._

"_I agree." Aragorn added. "It is Frodo's journey he should be the one to decide."_

"_Fine then, Frodo. Which way shall we go?" Gandalf asked apprehensively._

"_We shall go through the mountains." Frodo decided._

"_Very well," Gandalf said quietly. "Through the mountains it is."_

"_Wait," Dawn spoke up. "Did you say they are called the White Mountains?"_

"_Yes," Boromir replied._

"_Does that mean snow?"_

"_What do you think genius?" Buffy mocked._

"_Damn, that means it will be cold. I hate the cold."_

"_Suck it up princess."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Ladies please," Aragorn interrupted. "We have a long journey ahead of us and we should get going."_

_At that, they gathered their belongings and started on the trek to the White Mountains._

"_Gandalf did I make a mistake?" Frodo asked._

"_It was a choice you made Frodo, and we have no other choices, but if you think you made a mistake speak now."_

"_If there was no other choice than I guess we should be going." At that Frodo grabbed his pack and followed the others._

"_So young but with so much responsibility," Gandalf said silently. "I wish he didn't have to do this."_

"_Now he knows how I feel," Buffy said as she came up behind Gandalf. He may have thought that no one could hear him but he forgot about the girls enhanced senses. "I wish he didn't have to do this too Gandalf, but he made the choice to take the ring and now he will have to live with it."_

_Even though Gandalf knew who Buffy was and what she has been through, he was still surprised at the wisdom she held. He hoped that with that wisdom she could help the young hobbit through his treacherous journey. If she couldn't help the boy then Gandalf didn't know who could._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Puerto Vallarta

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_"Willow, have you found something yet?" Xander asked hopefully._

_"I may be a goddess Xander, but there are some things even I can't do."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means I haven't found anything yet and I don't think I will any time soon."_

_"I think you are right Willow," Giles said as he entered the dining room where Willow was sitting at the table, surrounded by books of all kinds._

_"Will someone please tell me what's going on," Xander persisted. "I hate not knowing what's happening._

_"Well, we've been looking through everything we have, and that's both here and at the Council headquarters, and we've found nothing on portals that can take you to another world." Giles explained._

_"But I remember a long time ago, Anya talking about parallel universes when Willow came back from England but she couldn't see us and we couldn't see her."_

_"Yes, there is stuff on parallel universes but that is not what happened to Buffy and Dawn. They were sent to another world altogether."_

_"So, there's nothing we can do."_

_"Hey, just because we haven't found anything doesn't mean we are going to give up," Willow stated. "When have you ever known me to give up without trying everything there is to try?"_

_"Never," Xander replied._

_"Then I am not going to give up now. Faith and Andrew are out trying to find anyone that knows anything about different worlds, and Kennedy, Rona and Vi are out picking up more books, so instead of pacing around the house and acting paranoid, you can pick up the phone and find out if the Council has found anything yet."_

_"I'm sorry Will I am just so worried that we'll never see them again. We've lost Buffy before but this time there might not be any bringing her back."_

_"Well, not if you have that attitude Mr. Negative."_

_"Fine, I'll call the Council, but they had better have good news."_

_"That's the spirit."_

_So Xander called Cleveland and Willow and Giles went back to their books. Even though Willow put on a brave face, she was dying on the inside. She couldn't believe that she is a goddess and yet she still can't do anything to bring her friends home. What was the use of having so much power if you can't do anything useful with it? Giles also put on a brave face but even Willow could tell that he was worried just as much as everyone else. It's easy to tell when Giles is worried because every time he put a book down and found nothing, he would take off his glasses and clean them. It's a wonder how he hasn't cleaned the glasses to nothing by now._

_"Don't worry Buffy, we'll bring you and Dawn home," Giles said to himself when he went into the kitchen to make more tea. "Even if it takes forever, we'll bring you home."_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Don't forget to review._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* _


	9. The Mines

_**A/N:**____** I am immensely sorry, to anyone who is still actually reading this story, for the very, very, very long wait for this next chapter. I had major writers block and just got over it. I will try to be quicker on updating the next chapter, but no promises. **_

_**Chapter 9:**__** The Mines**_

_XXXXXXXX_

_**Middle Earth**_

_XXXXXXXX_

"If I knew that White Mountains meant freezing cold snow and wind covered mountains I would never have suggested that there was choice on the way to go," Buffy complained as she drew her cloak as tight around her as she could to keep as much cold off of her. Her and Dawn had been shivering so much since they started their trek through the mountains that they were tripping everywhere and had to have Boromir and Aragorn holding them up. Of course, Dawn would have preferred Legolas holding her up but, as he was the only one able to walk on top of the snow that he had to walk in front to scout for trouble ahead.

They weren't even half way through the mountains and already Frodo had slipped and almost lost the ring, the girls had both gotten so cold they became numb, and then Legolas stopped and shouted that he had heard something over the wind.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf yelled and then there was an avalanche and everyone got covered in more snow.

"As if I wasn't cold enough as is," Dawn said as Buffy helped her out of the snow and on her feet.

"Saruman knows where we are, we must turn back and go another way," shouted Aragorn as he helped the hobbits out of their snow piles.

"Then we go through the mines right?" Buffy asked Gandalf. "I mean, that is the only other way isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Gandalf replied reluctantly. "But I must warn you, the mines are a very dangerous place with creatures far worse than orcs."

"Oh yeah," Buffy said, a little too giddily, "finally a challenge."

At Buffy's last comment the entire group looked at her like she was a crazy woman, whereas, Dawn just rolled her eyes. "Buffy, not everyone has super human strength and the ability to use any weapon ever made."

So, it was final, they were to head to the mines and face dangers no man has ever faced so that they could get to Mordor and destroy the one ring.

_XXXXXXX_

"So, how do we get in?" Dawn asked when the group stopped in front of a big stone door by a creepy dark pond. "There is no door handle. Do we say some magic word or something? Oh, like open sesame."

"Well, my dear, you are quite right," answered Gandalf. "Not about the word, but about the magic part. There is some elfish writing above."

"What does it say Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"Speak friend and enter."

"Is that it?" Buffy asked. "It can't be that easy."

"Let us see," Gandalf answered. Then he started spouting off a bunch of words, but nothing worked.

"Wait," Frodo spoke up. "What is the elfish word for friend?"

Gandalf then spoke the word and suddenly the door began to move.

"Nothing is ever that easy," Buffy commented as the door slowly opened up to a pitch black cave.

"Merry, Pippin, stop that," Aragorn scolded the two hobbits.

The hobbits then followed the others as they entered the cave but as Gandalf lit up his staff they beheld a horrible sight. All over the floor of the cave lay skeletons of many dwarves. Gimli ran up to one of the skeletons and shouted "Noo!" His people had been killed and he had never even known it, it was the worst thing for someone to see. Then he saw what had killed them and so did the others.

"Goblins," Legolas whispered as he pulled an arrow out of a skeleton.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir all raised their swords and Boromir spoke. "I knew this was a bad idea," he started. "We should make for Rohan, we should never have come here."

As everyone started to back up and out of the cave, the hobbits shouted as Frodo was dragged towards the water. "Frodo!" Sam shouted as his friend was dragged by what appeared to be a tentacle. "Strider!" he then shouted at Aragorn. The tentacle kept pulling at Frodo no matter how hard the hobbits held on to him so Sam pulled out his sword and hacked at the thing until he sliced it and Frodo was released.

By slicing the tentacle, Sam had only made the creature it belonged to angrier. More tentacles came out of the water and grabbed at Frodo making the other hobbits stagger and fall. Dawn headed over the Merry and Pippin and dragged them away from the water, no sense in them getting caught to. She didn't have to drag Sam because he had already gotten up. Aragorn and Boromir cut at the tentacles one after the other and Legolas sliced them using his bow and arrows. Finally, after slicing tentacle after tentacle the giant squid like creature let go of Frodo, and right before he could fall into the water again, Buffy came out of no where and caught the falling hobbit then ran straight for the cave followed by Aragorn and Boromir as Legolas shot an arrow into the squids head.

As they reached the cave they all entered it as the squid grabbed the trees by the entrance and blocked it so that no one could get out.

"I guess we have no choice now," said Gandalf as they all stood in the dark cave. "We must go through the mines."

"Ok, but first could you do that light thing with your staff," said Dawn, "I can't see a thing."

So Gandalf said a word and his staff began to glow again.

"Ok, question," Buffy spoke up. "Does anyone know how to get through?"

"Yes, I know," Gandalf answered. "I think."

"Well, this should be fun," Dawn said sarcastically.

With Gimli still sullen looking and the rest of the fellowship on the look out for goblins, or anything else that might be lurking, they set off through the mines.

_XXXXX_

"We're lost aren't we?" asked Pippin from the middle of the group.

"No, I know exactly where we are," Gandalf answered, although he didn't sound so sure of himself.

While Gandalf tried to think of which direction to go the rest of the group sat down and rested. It wasn't long before Frodo heard something and spoke up. "I think we're being followed."

"Yes, indeed. It is Gollum." Gandalf replied.

"What's a Gollum?" asked Dawn.

"Gollum is the creature that was the first to find the ring after it was lost many years ago. The ring made him go mad and he is still attached to it by its power. He will not harm us, as all he wants is the ring safe."

"But how does he know where we are?" questioned Dawn.

"He was captured by Sauron's men and tortured into telling them where the ring was. He has been following since we left Rivendelle."

"He is a foul creature and I wish Sauron had killed him," spoke Frodo rather angrily.

"He is as much a victim of the ring as you are Frodo, it is not his fault it drove him mad."

"Not all creatures that are mad should be punished for it Frodo," Buffy said. "It is not his fault he was tortured and gave up information about the ring to the enemy." At this comment most of the fellowship looked at Buffy. For a woman who did not appear to be very old, she sounded very wise. "I knew a creature, no wait, a man, that was tortured and gave up valuable information but he also turned out to be a hero."

Dawn knew that the man she was talking about was Spike and knew how much it hurt her sister to talk about him so she walked over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, wait, I think I have the way," Gandalf interrupted. "The smell this way is familiar."

"The smell?" Sam said quietly.

"If all else fails, use your nose."

At that, the fellowship followed Gandalf through more tunnels until they reached a room. They entered the room and Gimli ran in. In the centre of the room was what looked like a tomb.

"No!" Gimli shouted as he began to cry. On the tomb was an engraving.

"Here lies Bali, lord of Moria," read Gandalf.

Buffy walked over to Gimli and comfortingly put a hand on his shoulder. She had gotten to know the dwarf a little since they started their journey and what little she had learned about him was that he didn't want anyone to know that he had a weak side but as Buffy is the same in that way, she also knows that everyone needs comfort when they have lost someone.

Gimli put his hand on Buffy's and turned to her. "Thank you my dear, but don't tell any other dwarf you may meet that I cried."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Oh, what's this?" said Dawn as she picked up an old book sitting on a pedestal by the tomb. "It looks old and there's writing in it in some other language."

"It appears to be the diary of Bali before his death," answered Gandalf. Then he opened it to the last page with writing and read the last accounts of the deceased lord or Moria. It read that the mines had been taken and that there was no escape or chance of defeating them. As Gandalf read, Dawn looked over at Pippin who had been staring at her while leaning against what looked like an old well.

"Pippin," Dawn said, startling him and making him knock an old bucket, with a chain attached to it, down the well causing a very loud sound.

At Pippin's clumsiness everyone turned to look at him and Gandalf whipped around and glared before yelling. "Fool of a Took," he said. "Watch what you are doing."

"Hey!" Dawn shouted at Gandalf. "It's not his fault he is clumsy. Give him a break."

Everyone but Buffy was shocked to see this young girl yell at the great wizard. No one ever yelled at Gandalf without fear of being turned into something.

Legolas was surprised to see such a fragile looking girl to have such force behind her scolding. In fact, he was intrigued and found himself even more attracted to this human.

"You have great skill with an arrow and the bravery to scold a wizard, for a human," he said to her when she had turned from the wizard and everyone else waited to see if the noise had alerted anything in the mines of their presence.

"Thank you, it's nice to be noticed," she replied.

Their little moment didn't last long as from deep in the mines the group heard drums and sounds of something coming their way. "What is that?" Buffy asked as she pulled her sword out of its sheath and prepared to fight. "...and can I kill it?"

"Frodo," Aragorn said as he looked down to see that Frodo's sword, Sting, was glowing, a bright blue colour. "Orcs!"

"What's an orc?" Dawn asked, although she really didn't want to know the answer.

"You will soon find out little one," Boromir answered. "They are coming this way."

At that, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir went to the door, only to miss being hit by arrows, and they shut the door and barricaded it as best they could. When they closed the door Boromir almost got hit by another arrow and he looked out a hole in the door only to put his back to it with fear in his eyes and a little annoyance. "Great, we have a cave troll."

Buffy and Dawn both had their swords out ready to fight along side the men. Legolas had his bow at the ready, Gimli had his axe, Gandalf had his staff and the rest had their swords. Even though they were small and didn't look like they had fought with swords very much, the hobbits were all at the ready with their swords, trying to hide their fear from the others but Buffy and Dawn had fought against enough evil with others with them that they knew the look of fear and so they put themselves between the hobbits and the door.

"It's like we never left home isn't it Dawn?" Buffy said sarcastically to her sister.

"Yeah, we're stuck in a room with only one way out that is blocked by whatever nasty evil thing is trying to come in and kill us." Dawn answered. "Battles are always the same no matter what dimension you're in."

"Get ready!" Aragorn shouted as the sound of danger came nearer.

"Stay close Dawn," Buffy told her sister and before she could tell her that she could take care of herself, Buffy added, "I know you can fight just as well as any one here, but just for me will you please stay close so I don't end up losing the only family I have."

"Ok, if it will ease your old heart," Dawn replied laughingly, "I will stay close and not get myself killed."

"Thank you," Buffy replied. Then she did a double take at what her sister just said. "Hey! I'm not old!" she shouted just as the door burst open and the room began to fill with orcs and the group prepared to fight for their lives. "So that's an orc," Buffy stated as she raised her sword to fight her second Middle Earth monster.

The two sisters looked at each other before they joined the others in the fight. Orcs and goblins poured into the room by the dozens but no one slowed down. Gimli went at the creatures with his axe, Legolas with his bow and arrows, Aragorn and Boromir with their swords, and even the hobbits joined in with their weapons. Then, just as Aragorn beheaded an orc, the most gruesome, huge thing came smashing into the room. "So, I guess that's a cave troll," Buffy announced as she drove her sword backward and into an orc who tried to sneak up on her.

Gimli was the first to be attacked by the troll but he held his own with his axe until Legolas shot it with an arrow in the chest and it stumbled backward. Then an arrow came from behind Legolas to hit the troll in the other side of its chest. Legolas looked back to see Dawn holding up her own bow ready to let loose another arrow into the creature.

As the others were trying to fend off the cave troll the hobbits were trying to protect Frodo from the onslaught of orcs. Sam even did his part by picking up his pans and using them as weapons. "Nice use of cooking wear," Buffy said to Sam as she cut down an orc from behind him.

"I dropped me sword," he replied as he smashed another orc in the face with his frying pan. "Behind you!" he shouted to her and she spun around to behead another orc.

"Thank you," she said. "You're getting good at that," she stated as she watched him defend him self with nothing but pots and pans. "Use, what you got, that's what I always say." Then she spun again to go off into the crowd of orcs, her sword held high. Just as she entered the crowd of orcs she heard the scream of hobbits and looked up to see the cave troll smash his big hammer into the path Merry, Pippin and Frodo were standing on and it separated the three of them to leave Frodo by himself, no weapon drawn. She ran up to the troll and sliced its leg and as it turned to attack her she jumped onto its back and over to Frodo. "Stay behind me," she whispered to him as she pressed him back into the wall. The troll looked around the column between them and as it saw her it swung its hammer and she duck then held her sword up and as it swung its arm back it hit the blade, but to Buffy's disappointment the blade broke. "Shit!" she yelled as the troll came at her again and this time she wasn't fast enough and it hit her to make her fly off the ledge and land hard on the stone floor.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled as she saw her sister fall onto the ground. She the unsheathed her own sword and ran to her sister, swinging at anything that got in her way.

As Dawn was running to her sister, the troll had found Frodo again and this time with no one to protect him it took its chance and stabbed at Frodo with his triton like weapon. Frodo was backed into another corner when the troll stabbed his weapon right at the hobbit's stomach. "Frodo!" Sam yelled when he saw his friend fall.

Dawn heard the noise and knew what had happened, Frodo had fallen. "That's it!" she yelled. "This troll is going down!" Then she jumped up and ran at the troll sword raised. She did what her sister had taught her when it came to fighting things bigger than you. Go for the weakest parts, the joints and tendons. Of course she had no idea where those parts were on a cave troll, so she winged it. She sliced at the legs right above the feet and the thing stumbled and roared. Then she looked up to see that she was not alone, Merry and Pippin were on the things back, stabbing into its shoulders and Legolas was shooting arrow after arrow into the things head. "Legolas!" she yelled to him. "Into the mouth, shot it in the mouth!" And at Dawn's suggestion, the elf waited for the beast to roar again and then shot an arrow directly into its mouth and into its head. It took a couple of seconds but the thing finally fell. The Dawn remembered what had made her so mad to begin with and ran over to her sister as the others ran over to Frodo. But as she reached where her sister had fallen she was no longer there. "Buffy!" she yelled out.

"Over here Dawn!" Buffy shouted back from her spot beside Frodo who was very much alive.

"But how?" Aragorn wondered as he saw that the hobbit wasn't even injured. "That spear could've killed a wild boar."

"It seems Frodo here is keeping something from us," Dawn piped in.

Then Frodo opened up his shirt to reveal the shiny material that protected him. "Ooo, shiny," Buffy said, amazed at the protective material.

"Mithril..." Gimli whispered as he saw the material.

"What is Mithril?" Dawn asked the dwarf.

"It is like a protective armour made by the dwarves, it can stop anything and is the strongest material in all of Middle Earth."

"Now that would've come in handy back home," Buffy said to her sister.

"True, but now is probably not the time to sit around marvelling over the strong shiny stuff, because I hear more drums and that can't be good." Dawn announced as she helped Frodo to his feet.

"Dawn is right, we must get going. There is something else coming, and we must leave before it gets here." Gandalf announced before they all got up and moved out of the room.

_XXXXXX_

_Well, that's it for that chapter, don't forget to review, I would appreciate it. I will try to update as soon as possible._


	10. One Falls

_**Chapter 10:**__** One Falls**_

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Puerto Vallarta**_

_**XXXXXX**_

"Hey!" Willow shouted from the dining room table. "I think I found something!" She had been looking through every book she could find on alternate dimensions and different worlds for days but it wasn't until today when she thought she was actually getting somewhere.

"What!" Xander yelled as he jumped up and off the couch he had been sleeping on. It was 5am so it wasn't a shock that the man had been sleeping. "What is it? Did you find a way to bring them home?" He was so happy he just ran over to the red head and started blurting out questions.

"Not exactly," she started to say.

"Don't get my hopes up like that Will."

"I mean I didn't exactly find a way to bring them home, but I may have found out how they got to another world."

"What's all this bloody commotion about?" Spike asked from the basement which he had made his room.

"Willow may have found out how Buffy and Dawn got to another world," Giles said as he entered the room to join the others. He had overheard them from the kitchen where he was making tea for himself. "What exactly have you found Willow?"

"I've looked through so many books and all I ever find is information on alternate dimensions, but then I opened this book," she paused to lift up a book with a number of globes on it. "It mentions there being many different worlds, kind of like how in every galaxy there are different stars and planets, except in this case unlike with alternate dimensions that are a like in many ways but have at least one crucial difference, different worlds are completely different from each other."

"You mean like there could be a world where the poor reign over the rich or something like that?" Xander spoke up. He liked the idea of there being a world where he might be powerful and popular.

"Yes, Xander, there could be a world like that," Willow replied, amused by her friends creative mind. "Now, where was I?"

"Different worlds and how they are different from alternate dimensions," Spike reminded her.

"Right, so after I read about what a different world is really like, it had a part on how one could get to one or even create one. There are a number of different portals and spells one would use."

"So, have you figured out how to prepare one of these spells or portals?" Giles asked, relieved that he might get his girls back faster than expected.

"That's the problem. In order to prepare the right spell we would have to know what world Buffy and Dawn were sent to."

"Well, that doesn't sound so hard," Xander said.

"Yes, well, there are millions of different worlds Xander, it would take us years to find the right one."

"Well then we'd better get started shouldn't we," Faith said as she leaned on the doorframe separating the kitchen and the dining room and took a bite out of a piece of leftover pizza from the night before. Even though she sounded confident that they could do this, Faith knew that it would be impossible to find the right world, but she had finally begun to see Buffy and Dawn as her own sisters and she wasn't about to give up on finding them just because it was going to be hard.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Middle Earth**_

_**XXXXXX**_

It wasn't even a minute after they left the tomb room that the drums started again. Buffy looked down the corridor they had come from and saw what had to be hundreds of goblins heading their way. "Now would be the time to run." Buffy said to the group as they all looked at her. When no one moved she shouted instead. "Run!"

The fellowship all turned and began to run but it wasn't soon after they started running that they saw more goblins heading in their direction and then they realised that they were surrounded by hundreds or thousands of goblins. "Well, this sucks," Dawn said as she held up her bow ready to fire at anything that moved in her direction. But she didn't even get the chance to shoot one goblin because then a loud roar like sound echoed in the dwarf city.

"That can't be good," Buffy announced as the goblins all started to retreat at the sound. "When that many creatures start to run at one sound, it is never a good sign." And she was right because not only were the goblins running, but even Gandalf looked scared.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to Gandalf.

It took the wizard a little while to answer but when he did, the word that came out of his mouth did not sound like a good thing to the Summers sisters. "A Balroq."

"Can we fight it?" Buffy asked the wizard.

"No, it has more power then any here can wield. We must run. To the Bridge of Kazadum!"

Dawn knew more than anyone that when the most powerful in a group tells you to run from a creature, you run so that is just what she did. She grabbed Merry and Pippin who had been running beside her and ran forward to follow her sister and the rest of the fellowship.

They ran through a doorway and Buffy was right behind Boromir who almost fell off the stairs that they had reached if it hadn't been for her fast reflexes as she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "Thank you," he whispered to her as she held him back. They stood up just in time for Buffy to overhear Gandalf telling Aragorn to get everyone to the bridge and that there was no use for swords now, not against this creature. Everyone then followed Aragorn and Gandalf down the stairs until they ran into a problem. There was a gap in the stairs.

Seeing as Legolas was an elf he was able to jump the gap with no problem. Gandalf was the next to jump and with his height advantage it was pretty easy for him. "Dawn you jump next," Buffy told her sister. "I will meet you over there." So Dawn jumped and landed right into the arms of the gorgeous elf.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and threw them over together to be caught by Gandalf and Legolas. Then he threw Sam before he jumped himself. Aragorn went to help Gimli over but the dwarf refused, saying "No one tosses a dwarf," in his very confident voice. "You next Buffy," Aragorn said as he prepared to then throw her over.

"I'm with the dwarf," she stated. "No one tosses me. Now move." At that, she went up to the edge but right before she was about to jump a chunk or the ceiling broke off from above to land on the stairs behind Buffy, Aragorn and Frodo.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted from across the gap as her sister stood stranded on tilting stairs that could fall into the great chasm below.

"Lean forward," Aragorn told them as the stairs began to tilt toward the others.

"I have a better idea," Buffy said as she stood in between Frodo and Aragorn, grabbed the back of their clothes and jumped with all her slayer power.

As soon as they landed on the other side Aragorn turned to her with a shocked look on his face. "There really is more to you then meets the eye isn't there?" the man stated to her.

"More than you know," she responded. Then the roar of the Balroq got louder so they all got up and ran for the bridge as fast as their feet would take them.

As soon as they got across the bridge Buffy looked back to make sure everyone made it, but when she turned around she saw that Gandalf was still standing in the middle of the bridge. "Gandalf!" she shouted to the old wizard.

"Get Frodo out of here!" he shouted back to her. "Go!"

The slayer stood and watched the wizard as from the other side of the bridge, the doorway they came through crumbled down to show the fierce looking Balroq in all its flaming glory. As soon as it appeared, the others turned around and then Buffy had to react quickly as Frodo tried to race past her towards his friend. "No, Frodo," she whispered to him. "He has to do this alone, and we have to get you out of here." But it didn't matter how much she tried to convince the hobbit, he just kept trying to get past her. Then something happened that made everyone look toward the bridge. Gandalf held up his staff and shouted at the monster.

"You shall not pass!" he shouted over and over again. The Balroq even tried to strike out at the wizard with a flaming whip but the thing just hit what appeared to be a shield that the wizard had created with his staff.

At this point, Buffy started to get a feeling that this was not going to end well so she tried to move Frodo away so he would not have to witness what would happen next but he was not the only one she had to worry about because as soon as she moved Frodo, Aragorn moved past her. There was a resounded crack as the bridge collapsed under the weight of the Balroq and it fell into the great chasm below. Everyone almost sighed in relief as they saw the creature fall, but then the thing that Buffy feared the most happened. The Balroq's whip came up from the chasm and grabbed onto the wizard's leg and pulled him down. He grabbed onto the ledge of the bridge but it did him no good. Aragorn started to race toward Gandalf, but he stopped as the wizard spoke to him. "Follow you fool." Then he fell and grief ran over the group like a gale force wind. Aragorn and Legolas grabbed hold of Frodo and dragged the hobbit out of the mines, while Buffy stood for a second to look out over the mines. She thought she was used to watching people die but as she saw the brave wizard fall to protect the fellowship, all the grief for everyone she knew came rushing back. The biggest memory that came back to her was that of watching Spike burn up as he died to save the world. She didn't know how she got out of the mines but suddenly she was standing out in the open on rocks looking out at the grieving fellowship.

"Buffy?" Dawn said as she approached her zoned out sister. "Are you ok? Please talk to me." She was starting to get worried about her sister. She hadn't zoned out like this since she was taken by Glory and this time there was no Willow to go into her head to snap her out of it. "There was nothing you could have done. Now SNAP OUT OF IT!" she shouted the last part thinking that if calm talking wasn't working than maybe agitated shouting would. Not only did her sister blink and look up at her, but the rest of the fellowship also looked at her.

"Thank you," Buffy finally spoke. "I needed that."

"You were thinking of Spike weren't you?"

"Yes. Along with everyone else who died in one fight or another."

It was only a few minutes after they exited the mines, and Buffy came out of her zoned out state, that Aragorn realized that they should be moving. "Legolas, get them up, we must get moving," he shouted to his friend who was standing by the hobbits. Then he realized that Frodo was not among those hobbits and he looked around until he saw Frodo wandering away from the group. "Frodo!" he shouted until Frodo turned around with tears in his eyes and grief blanketing his face.

He was about to run up to Frodo when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Dawn beside him. "Let me talk to him," she said as she walked past and toward the hobbit. If anyone knows what it is like to loose someone dear to them it is her so when she reached Frodo she knew exactly what to do. She put her hands on his shoulder and stood behind him. "I know it is hard to watch someone so close to you fall, but you have to pull yourself together and move forward. If you don't then you could fall too and I know that Gandalf you don't want that to happen. He died to protect you and if you give up now, he would have died for nothing." Frodo turned around and looked up into the brunettes eyes. "Also, I know not to underestimate those that are full of power, for all we know he could come back stronger than ever. My sister did."

Frodo could not believe the wisdom coming from a woman so young. And when he heard her say that her sister had come back from the dead, he couldn't believe his ears. He began wondering where these warrior women came from and how they could have been through so much. But she was right, Gandalf died for him and there was no way he was going to give up now, so he walked back to Aragorn and the others who were waiting for him and Dawn.

"To the forest of Lothlorien," Aragorn announced as they commenced running as it would only be a matter of time before the creatures from the mines made it out and went after them again.

They could still hear the beating of the drums behind them but the closer they got to the forest the further away the drums sounded. It was almost as if the creatures were afraid of the forest because once they entered them the sounds of the creatures vanished. Buffy had never felt such power come from a place since the Hell mouth, and it made her both curious, and worried. "What is this place?" she asked to no one in particular. "A place with this much power must be pretty important."

"How can tell how much power is here?" Legolas asked her. He was curious as to how a human can feel Lothlorien's power.

"I can do many things Legolas, in time you will see it all. Now will someone please tell me what this place is?"

"They say an elf witch of terrible power lives here." Gimli spoke up.

"Great." Dawn replied. "At least tell me she is a good witch."

"They say that all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

"Well, that didn't answer my question exactly, but I guess it will do."

"Shh," Legolas whispered to the dwarf and human girl. "There are ears everywhere."

Buffy didn't doubt him. She could hear the slightest sound of movement in the trees and she swore she saw something move out of the corner of her eyes.

"This is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a..." Right before he could finish his sentence Buffy came up behind him and held a hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she said. "We're surrounded."

As soon as she closed her mouth again, they all looked up to see elves all around them, pointing bows and arrows at them. "I see there is at least one who knows when to listen and when to keep quiet." The elf directly in front of Buffy and Gimli said. "The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Even though they had arrows pointed at her, Buffy couldn't help but be amazed at their immense beauty. Not to mention the fact that they were all able to sneak up on her and not a lot of people can say that they have done that.

Aragorn then stepped toward the elf who spoke. "Haladir of Lorien," he said in elvish. "We have come here for help. We need your protection."

Gimli then tried to speak but Buffy still had her hand over his mouth and so only a mumble was heard. Buffy on the other hand spoke freely. "I have no idea what he just said but if it is anything along the lines of please don't shoot us we need your help then please listen."

"Come, she is waiting," Haladir replied as he then turned and walked into the woods.

"Well, that was easy." Buffy said as she and the others followed the elves into the woods. As they got further in, the reached huge trees and continued to follow as they walked up stairs that lead up the trees. Everyone looked around them as the walked, looking at the wondrous view and the lights that surrounded them. When they finally reached the top there was what appeared to be, a great house. "Now that is what I call a tree house," Buffy said, a little too loudly because then she felt a slight punch to her back where her sister had hit her as a sign to shut up.

As they waited at the foot of some stairs that led into the house, Buffy suddenly lost all will to speak as two elves of such great beauty and power came towards them. Everyone looked upon them, Aragorn nodded his head in greeting and Frodo looked right into the eyes of the woman. "Nine there are here but ten there were sent from Rivendelle." The man started. "Tell me where is Gandalf? for I much desire to speak with him."

The woman looked into the eyes of Aragorn, which were full of sadness and despair for the loss of his friend. "He has fallen into shadow," she said quietly. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She paused as she then looked into the eyes of Boromir who then lowered his eyes as they filled with tears. What he saw in her eyes was, what Buffy assumed, not a pleasant sight. She then looked at the rest of the fellowship one by one as she continued speaking again. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep well."

Buffy knew from the look on the elf woman's face and where she was looking that there was one person in the group who did not hear the last thing she said out loud and she didn't like the feeling this woman gave her. She decided than that she would not keep her eyes off of Frodo, for she knew that the elf woman was up to something. Before she turned and followed the others to where they would be sleeping, she looked into the woman's eyes and knowing that she could hear her thoughts she said "If anything happens to Frodo or anyone else in this group, I will make sure you pay. If you can hear my thoughts than you may also be able to feel my power and know that I am not just any human and my threats should be taken seriously." Then she turned on her heel and left.

"There is much power in that one," Galadriel said to her husband. "I do not think that the absence of the wizard will hinder their quest in the least as long as she remains."

_**XXXXXX**_

_**Please review**_


End file.
